Who's my daddy?
by Addikted
Summary: “Yes, pregnancy. Mikan is 1 and a half month pregnant.” Subaru replied. "Mommy, who's my daddy?" I can't tell them yet. Why is Mikan pregnant? Who's the father? Ended. New fanfic coming this March 2009
1. Mikan is what?

Hey, this is Jamie… I'm up to a new fanfic… I thought of this just now… Please read and review, and hope you enjoy as you did with my other fanfics…

**Chapter 1**

After 2 years of transferring to Gakuen Alice, Mikan is now 12, as well as the rest of the gang. She starts to realize her feeling for Natsume, yet she is still the same old Mikan who has millions of fans.

Everything goes the same on every morning. But this morning is the morning that changed Mikan's life.

"Good morning everyone!" Mikan said.

"Good morning Mikan!" Some students and fans replied.

Mikan saw Hotaru and tried to hug her.

"Hotaru!!!" Mikan said.

BAKA, BAKA, BAKA

As usual the infamous Baka Gun was shot and there was Mikan, lying on the floor. But something unusual happened, Mikan did not talk, cry, yell or move. Nothing, just lying down there.

Yuu tried to help her, but he suddenly shouted,

"Oh My Gosh! Oh, No,no no. Mikan, wake up, Mikan!!! Guys, guys, Mikan's bleeding!!!" Yuu said.

Everyone started to look at Mikan, even Hotaru. To their surprise, Mikan was there, lying unconsciously, and blood coming out of her.

"Quick, bring her to the hospital!" Anna said.

So everyone brought her to the hospital and Imai Subaru, Hotaru's brother, checked on her. Subaru talked to Hotaru, Yuu, Koko and Narumi. (Why Koko? Well, he'll find out if he reads minds, so better tell him, and tell him to shut up.)

"Due to the countless impacts of the Baka Gun shots, Mikan's pregnancy is going critical." Subaru said.

"Pregnancy?!?!" They all yelled.

"Yes, pregnancy. Mikan is 1 and a half month pregnant." Subaru replied.

"But how could she be pregnant? She doesn't have a boy friend, affairs with a guy, or anything. Nothing! She's too young to be pregnant." They all said.

"That's the case. For the first time in history, and the world, there's a girl, who got pregnant without having an affair. It appears that Mikan is sick. There's no such sickness, so she's the first time to have it. We don't know what to call it yet, and we don't know the cure. But one thing we're certain is that Mikan is pregnant, without an affair. She could get pregnant anytime, so it means after this pregnancy, another one may occur. But when she has an affair, she could still get pregnant." Subaru said.

"So, when Hotaru shot the Baka Gun, Mikan fainted because of the impact of the shot to her baby, right?" Yuu asked.

"Yes, and for now, I think it would be better to keep this to the Academy and us only. When her womb gets bigger, that's the time when we could explain it to everyone. Just tell them she has fever." Narumi said.

"Okay." Everyone replied and went to see Mikan.

How was it? Please review. And I don't know if there's such sickness, so if there is, please inform me. If not, well, maybe I just thought of it… 


	2. Breaking the news

**Thanks for the reviews, and those who helped me.. ******

**Previously…**

"Yes, and for now, I think it would be better to keep this to the Academy and us only. When her womb gets bigger, that's the time when we could explain it to everyone. Just tell them she has fever." Narumi said.

"Okay." Everyone replied and went to see Mikan.

**End.**

Mikan found out and understood. The academy decided to let her do what she wants, and get what she wants, like excuse for class, wearing casual and all, since she's the heiress of the academy. (Why is she heiress? Well, the academy found out who are her parents and her father is one of the heirs of Gakuen Alice, making her the heiress.)

Everyone (except for those who know) was shocked on how all teachers were treating Mikan. She wore casual, gets excused on pop quizzes, lets her eat and sleep anytime.

"Good morning class." Jin-jin said.

"Good morning sensei." The class said.

Jin-jin saw Mikan, tired so he said to her,

"Ms. Sakura, would you like to go to your bedroom, or eat? What would you like to do?" Jin-jin said, with a little worry on his tone.

Everyone was shocked (except for the 3 who knows) by Jin-jin's actions.

"Sensei, I would just like to rest in my room and eat if you don't mind." Mikan said.

"Of course I don't mind Ms. Sakura. Ms. Imai, Mr. Tobita, and Mr. Koko (Don't know his last name), take Ms. Sakura to her room.

"Hai." The 3 replied.

The class was shocked by Jin-jin's actions. And why are they included? Natsume was jealous. Why Yuu and Koko? Why not him? He was Mikan's partner. He watched as Hotaru, Yuu and Koko brought Mikan to her room.

"Sensei, why is Sakura excused? She's not even a 3 star." Sumire said.

"For your information, Ms. Sakura is already a Special Star. And stop it or detention!" Jin-jin said.

'I'm going to complain to the principals' Sumire thought.

'Polka is a special star? So that's 2 of us in the Elementary section. But why?'

**In Mikan's room…**

"Thanks guys." Mikan said.

"No problem Mikan, here take your medicine." Hotaru said.

"Hai!" Mikan said.

"Now, you need to rest. And you're hungry right? What would you like to eat?" Yuu said.

"Umm, I want some Blueberry Muffins." Mikan said.

"I thought you hated those." Koko said.

"Baka, when you're pregnant, you get cravings for any type of food." Hotaru said.

"Uhh, okay… I'll get it." Koko said.

**Sumire complaining to the principals**

"Why do you treat Sakura this way?" Sumire asked.

"Someday, you'll know." Replied the Middle school principal.

Sumire was shocked, and she left.

"Geez, cousin will tell them soon right?" The Elementary principal asked.

"Of course." The High school principal said.

**4 months later…**

Everyone noticed Mikan started to like Blueberry Muffins, which she hated before. She got fatter, and teachers give her considerations. Finally, it was the time to tell the truth.

Mikan's class, The Special Ability class, the staff, and principals were gathered in the theater. Everyone was shocked to see each other there. (Mikan, the staff, principals, Hotaru, Yuu, Koko, and Subaru were at the stage.)

Finally, it was time to speak.

"All of you may be wondering why we are treating Sakura Mikan differently, right?" Jin-jin said.

"Hai!" All of them yelled.

Subaru explained to everyone Mikan's condition. After that, Sumire asked,

"Then why did Sakura become a Special star?"

"Actually, she's not a special star, she's higher than that. Mikan is the heiress of the Academy." The middle school principal replied.

"So, how come she became the heiress?" Ruka asked.

"Mikan's father belongs to the family who started the Academy, the Sakura clan. Since her father died, Mikan is the heiress of the Academy." Narumi replied.

"So, Mikan is related to the principals?" Nonoko asked.

"Yes she is." Jin-jin replied.

"When did you find out?" Anna asked.

"When we took the DNA of the children and Mikan." Subaru said.

"So do the children have alices? What are they?" Tsubasa asked.

"Nullification, S.E.C. and Fire." Subaru said.

"Why is Fire included? I thought the children had no father. Only one student has fire, and it's Natsume." Misaki said.

"Natsume gave Mikan her first kiss. Because of the exchange of saliva, the saliva went down to Mikan, and it mixed up with her reproductive system, giving 1% contribution. So if it's regular 50-50 share of mother and father, it's 99-1 for Mikan and Natsume." Subaru replied.

"So, are they twins?" Ruka asked.

"Yup, twins." Subaru said.

Natsume was shocked when he found out he had a share from the children, in fact he was shocked with everything. But he was glad he had the share, not other guys.

The principals explained everything and they all understood. They left the theater after that.

How was it? Please review. Since someone requested to make the second chapter long, here it is. 


	3. Clarifications

First of all, I would like to thank everyone for saying their views of the fan fic. I totally appreciate it. However, I would like to clarify some things:

- The kiss thing and getting pregnant without doing 'it' is just fictional. As well as all the contents of this fan fic, The event is fictional, as well as the 'disease'. This is to clarify for those who reviewed with giving me some feedbacks. Thank you.

-I'm really sorry for those whom I caused trouble with in understanding the story. Sorry.

-I know you can't get pregnant without doing 'it' and just by kissing, and affecting the pregnancy. I studied it in Gr. 5 and I understand for those who said it doesn't make sense. Like I said, it's just fictional; I know it's not even possible. And I'm really sorry for those who got confused. I'm like every writer, who could get many mistakes. Hey, sometimes, everyone can't always like or understand your story, as you do with theirs.

-I know that some are confused, and doesn't understand the story. It's again, fiction and like everyone, you can't always understand everything, or like it. All of us has our own likes and dislikes, what type of story we like. And I understand if you don't like it, or understand, for even I, experience it. However, can I ask those who don't like it or understand it, kindly don't give a review. It's your opinion, so I understand.

-Last, I don't want to see reviews again that will somehow neglect the story. I really thank those who sent their reviews asking about the story, which means they read it, and would like to understand it. However, may I request that I won't receive reviews like 'How's that possible?' or telling me about the reproductive system and all, because I already explained everything, and I study too.

Thank you and Good day.


	4. Goodbye

Hey, due to my busy schedule and my grades are being lower than ever, I decided to remove this fanfic…. I'm sorry to say, especially to those who reviewed it, added it to their subscription list, or made it their favorite… I appreciate it, but I'm sorry…. I really can't continue… But to inform you, I have a new idea and fanfic that will begin by summer… So I hope you support that… The fanfic I will make will have songs, and new characters…

Thank You and Sorry… 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated on such a long time… But before I say anything, I would like to apologize right now…

I'm going to do a remake on the following:  
Crazy Love

S.O. What?

I'm also going to rewrite the following stories:

All Because of a Stupid Picture

When Worlds Collide

Who's My Daddy?

I hope you understand… I'm planning to do one story at a time now… So, I'm creating a poll on what you want for me to do first… Thanks and I hope you understand…


	6. Chapter 6

So, hey guys.. I know it's been a long time… As in a really long time… Anyway, if you guys are still interested in my fanfics, I might continue them, if you want to.. And, I might start new ones and such… So just send a review/message if you really want to… And suggestions? Yeah, I'm open to them…

P.S. Follow me on twitter and blogger. I'm active there, so you'll know if I'm updating or not… And such..

And, I also might post my fanfics on blogger instead of fanfiction. Or I might create a new account here, I really don't know so… Please just send messages/reviews…

Twitter: ayimaj

Blogger: ayimaj . blogspot . com (Remove the spaces. )


End file.
